ZSF2/SRD:Basics
=The Basics= Core Mechanic Everything in ZSF is based on the noble and flighty d100. In the channel, Gambit- the channel's dicebot- will respond automatically to any d100 command by randomly generating a number, which is altered depending on whatever modifiers you put in. *'d100:' A random number between 1 and 100. *'Xd100:' X random numbers between 1 and 100. **Used when making multiple identical rolls. *'d100+X:' A random number between 1 and 100, plus or minus a modifier. **Used whenever a skill modifier applies. These can be combined depending on the situation. However, in cases where the same modifier is repeated, please just combine them. Ex. d100+5+7 would be d100+12 Skill Modifiers Just about everything that is done in ZSF can be modified by some skill. As your character's skill in certain things gets higher, so does your ability in doing them. You can also get skill modifiers with the items that your characters have. For example, most toolkits have a bonus that applies when they're used, which would be added to the user's skill with it. In addition, wounds can create a skill modifier in the form of a penalty. Dice Modifiers In addition to normal modifiers, the dice also have special effects when you roll high or low enough on the unmodified roll. *'100:' +30 to roll; +1 to one skill related to the roll *'99/98:' +15/+5 to roll *'3/2/1:' -5/-15/-30 to roll; Rolls that end up negative usually come with some sort of penalty, determined by a GM Success Rates ZSF is comprised of success rates. For a majority of the game, one rolls the dice, and is deemed to have as many successes relative to the result of the roll. Most DCs require a minimum amount of successes to either pass or fail, with varying consequences for doing better or worse than the DC in question. The following assumes no special adjustments for DC considerations, with the corresponding average descriptions below: <0-2 - 0-1 - 300 - 501 - 702 - 1003 - 1504 - 2005 - 2506 - +50+1 Terrible(-2): You manage to inflict a minor, typically temporary injury on yourself in some fashion, such as tripping, a headache, or merely knocking into something, either from very bad luck or already being in bad shape. Simple(-1): This is the minimum for tasks you don't ever think about; one doesn't need to roll to breath, for example. If exerting effort, one does a bad job at something; this tends to happen often for someone not knowing what they're doing, but even trained people can do this sometimes. Average(0): This is the minimum for simple straightforward tasks, like using a computer. If exerting effort, one generally neither fails or succeeds at what you're trying to do, and it'll take you more time to do what you're trying. Fair(1): This is the minimum for tasks that involve chance and/or skill; generally, one manages to do a decent job, succeeding in a simple task that someone with no training could get roughly 50% of the time, someone trained (such as a hobbyist) could do most of the time, and an expert (such as a doctor) should usually be able to do without thought. Good(2): This is the minimum for a job that requires some skill; generally, one actually does a decent job, succeeding in a task a trained person should get could get roughly 50% of the time, and occasionally an untrained person can even manage it with luck. An expert person should be able to do this regularly, though may make mistakes. Great(3): This is the minimum for a complicated task that requires precision to succeed, and at least the knowledge to even attempt. Heart surgery would be at least here, if you even knew how to do the practice. This is what one might expect a doctor to do more often then not, or any expert for that matter. Being untrained makes this a matter of great luck, but isn't impossible. Generally, one does a noticeably successful job, singing properly and in-tune, pulling off a fishtailed turn in a car, or doing that kickflip 360. Acts of complicated skill go here. Awesome(4): Occasionally, experts can pull off feats like this, and maybe even on the luckiest day a trained person could reach such a moment of focus and inspiration. It's impossible to achieve this result without at least knowing a good deal of what one is trying to do; Hacking major websites, restarting someone's heart without a defibrillator, and other extreme acts of skill and luck go here. Amazing(5): The level of miracles, where masters require luck to achieve, and even the grandest can't do reliably. Such acts often become news worthy in a wide area. Creating a new technology, pulling a flip with a vehicle and still remaining on the road, running a mile in under 3 minutes. Acts like these are rare. Epic(6): These are the results that end in tales and myths. Though often not as world-shattering as the stories that are inspired of them, they are none the less grand. Holding off whole armies, hacking the best protected satellites, creating masterpieces out of rudimentary materials that become artifacts treasured long beyond their maker's time. Failing You generaly only fail a roll if you roll 2 stages lower then a passing result for it. Failing to sing would require under 30, while failing open heart surgery would be as unforanately "easy" as rolling a 65. When you fail, you generaly do more bad then good. for singing you can try again, but for other things you may not have that comfort. Multiple Rolls In a situation where time and chances are of little concern, you may generally roll again, while in live-play, you may roll again with permission. You get a +3 bonus to your roll to show the investement of time and steps you've already taken towards your goal, such as partially completing your gear assembly for your latest machine, or warming up to a full blown song, though it is still possible to fail. Please note that this is not a reroll of a previous action but a new instance to replace it, and so still incurs previous costs, including spent time any any other resources. Often most competitions and games are settled with more then one roll, either one side gaining enough advantage or successes before the other, or someone being rated on their highest point and the overall average from warm up to any peaks. Too much chance relies in a single momment of time, while a period of time better represents one's skill. In situations that concern 'one opportunity', such as an attack action or working under pressure, you are only allowed to roll once, and take that result. In rare cases, due to certain perks or GM discretion, a player might be allowed to discard a result and reroll at no cost. In the latter case, these rerolls can be known as "GM Mercy" calls, typically offered to a player during an excessive bad luck streak or similar effect. These conditions are determined by the GM.